


Only the Best

by maderr



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderr/pseuds/maderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britt has decided enough is enough; it's long past time he and Kato admitted they are something way more serious than brothers (and have sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Best

Britt knew three things about Kato.

One: Kato was fucking smart as goddamn hell. Too smart for his own good, so wrapped up in his genius and what it could do that he otherwise lived a quiet, boring life yearning for things he didn't know how to get.

Two: He loved to impress people, loved the attention and the praise that came with it, because he just didn't know how to draw attention to himself if it wasn't with his genius. He was comfortable showing off how much smarter he was than everyone else; he was secure there, and loved to lap up the praise.

Three: Kato was completely fronting about not wanting to be touched. He wanted to be touched the same way he wanted eyes on him—so bad it probably drove him crazy if he ever bothered to think about it, which Britt doubted because Kato only did serious thinking when it came to showing off his genius. He probably avoided admitting that he needed and wanted attention like it was his mission in life.

Four, cause fuck it, three was a stupid number. Kato had a truly impressive porn collection, and it had totally been worth the three and a half weeks it had taken Britt to figure out how to break into that particular file. It really should have occurred to him that Kato would put his passwords in English when every goddamn thing else was in Chinese. That was such mad scientist dick move.

Britt knew way more than four things about Kato, but those were the more crucial bits.

He also knew three important things about himself, no matter what anyone said.

One, he was fucking crazy. There was no other way to describe a man who knew nothing about criminals, guns, drugs, etc but decided suddenly to become a superhero and start fucking up the LA gang scene. He'd beat up and even killed more people than he cared to count in the early days; it was a wonder he had survived that first series of scuffles. Since then…well, he had to be crazy to keep doing it, and not be even the slightest bit sorry.

Two, he was easy. People said it all the time, in various ways. Easy to sleep with. Easy to get money from. Easy to party with. Easy to dismiss. Easy to overlook when there wasn't fun to be had. Easy to mock. The one thing he wasn't, was easy to impress. He could act impressed; acting was easy. But to truly impress him took someone who stood amongst all the gilt and glitter of LA. Kato, quiet and brooding, brilliant and beautiful, a strange mix of shy and bold—that impressed him like goddamn hell, and Britt fucking loved being impressed with Kato.

Three, he needed someone. Dead mother, workaholic father, servants just trying to earn a paycheck. All the party girls and boys. None of them needed him, none of them really wanted him. Throwing a temper tantrum and demanding Kato return to make his coffee was the smartest fucking thing he had ever unwittingly done. Making them the Green Hornet was a very close second. Kato was the friend he needed. The brother he needed. He and Kato were meant to be a hell of a lot more than brothers. They were the best thing to ever happen to each other.

Bonus fourth thing—Britt liked porn as much as any man. But he much preferred to be the porn, and he was tired of things between him and Kato stopping at brother. That shit had gone on long enough, and he was the Green Hornet for a reason. He was a crazy bastard who did what he wanted and damn the consequences.

He finished his beer as he heard the bathroom door open and the soft tread of Kato coming down the hall. Britt almost got distracted by the sight of Kato fresh from a shower, sweat pants slung low on those totally edible hips, skin still damp, face hidden as he worked on toweling his hair dry. Usually, he finished up in the bathroom but Britt knew he was anxious to go work on his precious, banged up baby in the garage.

Well, Black Beauty would just have to wait—there was more important banging to take care of first. Britt didn't hesitate, didn't slow, didn't give Kato a chance to even see it coming (if he had learned anything in the past three years, it was that he was one badass mother fucker for being able to get the drop on Kato, cause not even the Mexicans had ever done that).

Britt could study hard when it counted, and he studied every last recurring theme in Kato's impressive porn collection. He was completely okay with using that knowledge against Kato. Reaching him just as Kato let the towel fall around his shoulders, Britt reached out and shoved.

Kato's smile vanished. "What the hell—" Britt cut the words off with a hard, biting kiss, ignoring the hands that grabbed him to shove him off in favor of grabbing hold of Kato's face, deepening the kiss, giving Kato only the choices of doing absolutely nothing, or going along with it.

The fingers on his shoulders tightened to the point of pain, making old wounds throb—but then they eased, slid away, and Kato began to kiss him back with all the clumsy, uncontrolled fervor of a starving man offered water.

Britt made a rough noise of approval, softening the kiss only slightly, letting his own hands fall away from Kato's face. He braced one arm on the wall over Kato's head, pinning him there, and dropped his other hand to shove into Kato's sweatpants and grab hold of his rapidly hardening cock.

He couldn't honestly remember the last time he'd done a guy; the pretty boys who showed up at his long-ago parties had been even worse than the prima donnas who fluttered about. Didn't mean he had even remotely forgotten what to do with one.

Squeezing Kato's cock, swallowing the needy noises that elicited, relishing the way Kato's body moved against him in a silent plea for _more_ , Britt finally pulled away from Kato's fan-fucking-tastic mouth. "I am really tired of you being a cock tease, Kato."

"Not cock tease," Kato protested hotly, skin flushed. Britt just squeezed his cock again, smirking as Kato said something in rough, garbled Chinese. Kato glared at him, but rather than fierce he really just looked petulant and insanely hot. "Asshole."

Britt just grinned. "No, because I am totally intending on putting out. That makes me the good guy, for like, the first time ever. Not a dirty cock tease like you. Anyway, here's how it's going to play, Kato. I'm going to sink to my knees and suck you off, give you a blow job that's got so much fucking talent in it that you're going to forget how to say anything but my name. After you come in my mouth like the dirty pervert you are, I'm going to drag you to my bed and fuck you until we're both too exhausted to do anything but fall asleep. Tomorrow, we're calling in sick and staying here and fucking like rabbits denied sex for the past three years. Understand me, Kato?"

Kato licked his lips, and Britt liked the look of it so much he couldn't resist licking them himself. Licking turned into kissing, into tasting and learning every nuance of Kato's mouth and damn once he got Kato started the man just went but that really didn't surprise him. Kato just wanted to be wanted and there was nothing Britt wanted more than Kato.

He let the kiss go on a few minutes more, drugged on Kato's hungry, talented mouth—but he wanted Kato's cock more right then. He was not going to be distracted from his plans for the night. He pushed off from the wall and sank to his knees, pulling Kato's sweats down in the process. Britt couldn't help pausing briefly to admire Kato's cock, and made certain to look up and praise, "Nice," before he put an end to the waiting and took Kato in.

Though he would have been more than happy to take it slow, make Kato love and hate him in equal measure, slow wasn't what was needed right then. He sucked Kato off quick and fast and dirty, jaw aching, throat a little raw, chin dripping saliva and come when Kato finally shot down his throat, one hand fisted tightly in Britt's curls.

And just like Britt had promised, the only thing Kato got out was Britt's name, in a panting, broken tone of voice that made Britt's hard cock jerk, made him swear and grab himself to keep from going over the edge.

Kato fumbled, grabbed, helped Britt to his feet—then abruptly reversed their positions with some sort of slick ninja move or something. Goddamn, Britt had never been more turned on his life than right then and there, Kato plastered against him, rubbing up against him and kissing him like they were going to die in ten seconds.

He buried one hand in Kato's hair and matched the heated kiss like the only thing more natural would be breathing, and if he had to choose between breathing and kissing Kato, his lungs could just fucking suffer. He slid his other hand down Kato's spine, memorizing every bump and curve, until he reached Kato's ass; gripped it hard, brought them even closer together, his leaking cock rubbing against Kato's warm skin, Kato's cock already trying hard for a second round.

Britt broke the kiss but got no further than putting his teeth to Kato's throat. "You are too goddamn perfect for fucking words, it's crazy how perfect you are, Kato."

"I know," Kato said, but beneath the flippant arrogance, he all but thrummed with the praise.

Smiling against his skin, Britt stole one last nip of Kato's throat, then pushed him away. "On the bed, Kato, and make sure you're comfy because you won't be doing much walking or even moving soon."

To his astonishment, Kato abruptly flushed. Britt narrowed his eyes, curious and sensing an excellent chance for teasing. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Not embarrassed!" Kato said, jumbling the last word a bit, too flustered to get it out clearly.

Britt shoved, sending him tumbling back, kept shoving until Kato toppled onto the bed. "Hey!"

"Hey, nothing," Britt said, and climbed in after him, crawled over top of him. "Why so red-faced, Kato?" Haven't you been fucked before?"

"Yes," Kato said.

Britt gave Kato's half-hard cock a light, teasing stroke, fondled his balls briefly, loving the way Kato gasped and writhed—and tried to get away. "Stay still," Britt ordered, "Or I will totally leave you to take care of yourself…" He trailed off as Kato jerked, flushed darker, and looked very hard at everything except Britt.

Smirking, Britt followed a hunch, pushing a finger inside Kato—then he laughed, and bent to kiss Kato hard and quick as he pushed a second finger in to join the first in Kato's warm, slick, stretched hole. "Pervert," he said fondly. "Is that why you were in the shower for so long?"

"Fuck you," Kato muttered, squirming half-heartedly to get away—until Britt crooked his fingers just so, and Kato instead just bucked up against him, fingers clinging to the sheets. Britt sucked up a mark on Kato's throat, just low enough to be out of sight. It would last for days, and on Monday when they in his office, he was going to lock the door and press his thumb against that mark and make Kato suck him off with only the privacy blinds and glass walls between them and everyone else and Kato would fucking love it.

For the moment, however, he and his cock were tired of the waiting. Fumbling for and putting on a condom, smearing it with lube, was a touch more masochism than he really care for right then but finally he was ready. Spreading Kato's legs even further apart, he lined up his cock and shoved in all the way. Kato cried out in Chinese, though Britt thought he heard his name somewhere in the jumble of words.

"Did you have fun with your toy, Kato? Have you had toys stashed here this whole time and never told me? I think you'll have to get them out and use them while I watch—"

"Shut up and fuck," Kato bit out.

Laughing, Britt obeyed, fast and rough and Kato just took it all, lapped it up, begged for more until he finally came, body clamping down around Britt's cock and that was all Britt needed to finally come himself, shouting Kato's name as the climax consumed him.

Several minutes passed before he could gather himself enough to clean them up and rearrange the bedding so they were both comfortable. He held Kato firmly, unsurprised when he started to slip away. "You're not going anywhere. I told you, we've got plans tomorrow. Most of them involve sex."

"You crazy," Kato said, but the words didn't hide the underlying tension.

Britt just smiled and kissed him, then replied, "Crazy about you, my man. And you're totally crazy about me, everybody is, how could you not be? I am awesome and deserve the best of everything and you are the best of everything so therefore I deserve you. Understand? You're my executive associate, my partner in crime, and now you are totally my sex slave—ow!" Britt pouted.

"Not a slave," Kato said, and jabbed him again.

"It was a joke, Kato, learn to take a joke," Britt said. "You're mine, because I have high standards and you're the only who meets them and no one else appreciates you like I do. Understand?"

"Yes," Kato said, and laid down, head pillowed in his folded arms. Despite his obvious attempt to hide it, Britt still caught a hint of the half-smile Kato rarely showed anyone else. "I am the best."

"And I deserve the best," Britt repeated. "Rest up, Kato, cause tomorrow we're going for best sex ever, round two."

"Rest," Kato murmured in agreement, already sinking into sleep.

A few minutes later he was out, and Britt turned off all the lights with the remote on his nightstand before settling down alongside Kato. They weren't quite touching, but they were close enough he could feel the heat of Kato's body, hear every breath, smell the scent of sex that still clung to him, and there was no better way to fall asleep, a faint smile on his face.


End file.
